moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Onyxwing
Origins WoWScrnShot_083013_092707.jpg|Port-side artillery, firing 229mm AS guns. WoWScrnShot_083013_092654.jpg|Equipped with gun-inlaid eagle rammer and knotted hull. WoWScrnShot_083013_092742.jpg|Capable of carrying a 17,000lb "Earthbreaker" bomb or 15,000lbs of incendiary bombs. WoWScrnShot_083013_092716.jpg|Equiped with a small airdock, capable of launching up to four gyrocopters at one time. WoWScrnShot_083013_092642.jpg|The Onyxwing flying out of Deepholm to Stormwind for repairs. The Onyxwing was first put into use by the Alliance king, Varian Wrynn, as the Maelstrom was breached, and the area of Deepholm uncovered, during this time it was named Llane's Oath. Sent to escort the Horde vessel, the Storm's Fury, this craft was a faster type of the skyship Skyfire, it was able to keep pace with the Horde airship. However, due to Twilight infiltration, the food supply of the Onyxwing was tainted, killing the crew with grusome, gore-filled deaths. As the crew was killed, the ship was left defenseless, where the Twilight's Hammer took control of the vessel and unleashed it's powerful armament on the Storm's Fury, decimating the zeppelin in a matter of minutes with few survivors. The navigator, a brave soul, was able to keep the ship flying for some time longer and manage to crash-land the Onyxwing minutes before the High-Captain could intercept the vessel. Onward, the vessel was repaired enough, in the field, to be flown back to Stormwind for triage repairs. The Onyxwing's current location is unknown. Additions and Improvements Due to the damage caused by the crash-landing in Deepholm, the Onyxwing has been reoutfitted with the following: *Adamantite hull reinforcements: a solid skeleton of hardened adamantite, this increases the hull rigidity and makes the vessel quite resistant to blunt-force trauma. *Steel hull casing: replacing the wood hull would be the moderately thick steel hull (5.213in), which was bolted densely to the adamantite skeleton added to the airship. *Skyport: at the rearmost area of the ship would be a skyport, able of launching up to four gyrocopters or five gryphons at one time. *Eagle guns: where the eyes would be in the ramming eagle, there would be twin, forward-firing 175mm cannons. *Gun calliber upgrade: the weapons aboard the Onyxwing have been altered to a higher caliber to make up for the huge speed decrease. *Engine upgrade: the engines on the Onyxwing have been increased, their power nearly trippeling in this case. However, the craft still sails at a whopping eleven knots at full tilt. *Bomb-bay armoring: the Onyxwing ''has 3" thick adamantite plates that retract over the hole for the bombs, sealing with a gnomish lock when not dropping a payload. These improvements were applied to counteract the lack of numbers the Will has in regards of the ship count. However, in this case, the vehicle also nearly doubled it's starting weight, making it absurdly slow. The engines on the ''Onyxwing are also overloaded, despite their upgrade, but are still highly formidable. These machines run on standard gnomish oil, giving the engines an imense reliability and power. As for the captain's quarters and the large, glass frontal in the "cockpit" would be actually very clear ballistic plastic (typically found in gnomish aircraft) and the frame made of adamantite. This allowed for resistance to bullestics, at the expense of the plastic becoming blurry over time. Crew-count for the Onyxwing was nearing four hundred, mostly maning the complex engine systems, keeping the need for high stocks low. The Onyxwing was commandeered by Tek'aru himself, and is still in service of the Onyx Airfleet. However, Warder Trevor Koron now has the rights to the Vessel. As to where the ship is, is anyone's guess. Category:Onyx Airfleet Category:Gunships Category:Stormwind Air Corps Category:Vehicles Category:Airships